Wasting Water
by stitchandshock
Summary: Marie decides to surprise her lover with the opposite of a squeaky-clean surprise. SteinxMarie lemon.


Marie Mjolnir turned over in the bed she shared with her now lover, Franken Stein. She and he had been seeing each other for nearly six months now, and it was amazing. They'd gotten together not long after Marie had soothed Stein's madness. They could talk to each other about anything and they really liked each other.

Not to mention the mind-blowing sex.

She placed her hand where her lover had laid the night before. It was still warm. She closed her eyes and listened closely. She could her water rushing through the plumbing. Stein must have been in the shower. Marie smirked as impure thoughts ran through her head.

When she and Stein weren't together, she would often wake up to the sounds of him in the shower. Impure thoughts would run through her head back then, too. However, now that she and Stein were lovers, she could do something about it.

Marie smirked as she rid herself of the underpants and bra she had worn to bed the night before. She poked her head around the doorframe, just to make sure nobody else was in the house, and quickly made her way over to the bathroom. She peeked in and could vaguely make out the shape of her meister through the frosted glass of the shower. She could see he was facing the wall, so she walked up to the shower and grabbed the screen, opening the door slightly and tapping her fingernails along it.

Stein turned around to see the long, slinky, soft leg of his lover peeking through the shower door. He smirked as Marie slipped her entire body into the shower and shutting the door. She pressed her back against the tiled wall and raised her leg up to press her foot flat against the wall.

"Good morning." Marie said, sultrily. Stein groaned in the back of his throat as he pushed his sopping wet hair out of his face, grabbing Marie by the waist and pulling her close to him, under the flow of the water.

"It is now."Stein whispered, pulling Marie's hair away from her neck and latching onto her pulse, sucking the flesh, marring it slightly with a mark after he had finished. Stein looked down at the love bite, admiring his handiwork with a wide smirk.

Marie whimpered slightly as she pulled Stein's lips down to meet hers, their tongues battling for dominance in the other's mouth. Marie ran her fingers along the outside of Stein's legs before wrapping around the back of his thighs, eventually trailing along the inside of his legs, dangerously close to his sensitive areas.

Stein gave a deep throaty moan as he ran his hands down Marie's back, setting them just above her ass and pulling her close to him. Marie felt his half-hard manhood digging into her hip, causing her to giggle slightly. She ran her hand up to lace her fingers through Stein's wet hair, pressing him even deeper into the kiss they hadn't broken from for some time.

Marie pulled away from the kiss with a cheeky nip on Stein's bottom lip, both breathing heavily as they broke apart. Marie put her hand up to Stein for a second. Marie opened to shower door and looked out to the clock which sat on the sink.

"How long do we have until we have to go?" Marie asked, looking at the time. They had quite a while until they had to leave. Stein smirked wrapping his arms around Marie's waist and pulling her back in the shower.

"Long enough." Stein said, breathily, pulling Marie's hair back and sucking on her earlobe. Marie tilted her head to allow Stein better access, which he used gratefully. Marie pulled Stein's warm body closer to hers, pressing her stomach up against his. Stein ran his fingers gently against the soft skin of Marie's sides, eventually reaching her soft, supple breasts. Marie gasped as he began to massage them, as they were at maximum sensitivity due to the warm water.

Marie whimpered involuntarily as Stein took one of her erect nipples between his teeth gently, causing Marie to moan and fidget around. She bit down lightly on Stein's shoulder, a moan coming deep from within her. She then trailed kisses up to his ear, where she whispered Stein's name over and over again.

"Have I ever told you that I love the way you say my name?" Stein asked.

"No." Marie giggled, breathily.

"I love the way you say my name." Stein said, in Marie's ear. She sucked in a deep breath of steamy air as Stein dropped his hands around Marie's hips. Marie smirked as she pushed Stein against the back wall of the shower, trailing her hands down his chest to his rigid manhood. She gave him the eye; the eye that said 'You know _exactly_ what's going to happen and there's really no need for you to say anything.' Stein closed his eyes as Marie ran his hands down to his hips, using him as support to kneel on the ground.

She ran her manicured fingers along the underside of Stein's already wet shaft, causing him to shudder slightly. She licked her lips and kissed the flesh just above Stein's manhood, causing him to suck in hot breath as the touch was unexpected. She then took her hand and wrapped it lightly around Stein's need, causing him to exhale in wait.

She pursed her lips and began at Stein's tip, a preliminary groan escaping his mouth. Her wet lips opened slightly to allow her tongue to take their place, swirling around the sensitive head.

Stein could only open his eyes for a second, enough to look down at Marie and place his hand at the back of her head, moving it with her ministrations in wordless gratitude. Marie felt his hand on her and took her mouth off of him, stopping only to blow hot air on the hypersensitive tip.

"Uhhnn…M-Marie…" Stein said, entangling his fingers in Marie's hair and, not violently nor forcefully, guided Marie where he wanted her to go. The usually submissive Marie was glad that she was being guided by her usually more dominant partner. She cut to the chase and looked once again at Stein's shaft. She was only overwhelmed by its size when she was in this position.

She took a deep breath and opened her jaw to take Stein's entire shaft in her mouth. She kept her head down so that she could still breathe through her nose.

"M-M-Marie…" Stein mumbled, running his spare hand through his silver tresses as Marie moved her head in sync with the slight involuntary bucking of Stein's hips. Stein felt the coiling sensation in his core building up as Marie hastened her movements, making sure she continued to use her tongue to heighten the sensations for her partner and to keep him interested.

Although, if Stein was to lose interest with a completely naked, soaking wet woman knelt in front of him, there was probably something wrong with him.

Marie continued to demonstrate almost superhuman control of her gag reflex. She continued to take the entirety of Stein's manhood into her mouth and throat, something which made Stein's eyes roll to the back of his head and for him to tighten his grasp on whatever he was holding on to. He didn't think this was going to happen when he stepped into the shower this morning.

Marie could sense that Stein was getting to close to tipping point. She took her hands and ran them down Stein's chest and around to the underside of his shaft, brushing her fingers gently against his balls, almost painfully gently, in a way.

"Marie…Marie…" Stein repeated over at over to himself, like it was a mantra of sorts. Marie inwardly smirked and began her final assault, taking as much of Stein in her mouth as she could and breathing hot air on his shaft when she retracted. Once she had Stein's entire manhood in her mouth, she would moan, the vibrations causing Stein to groan deeply. After a few pumps of her hand in accordance with these movements, Stein could hold on no longer.

"_Fuck! M-Marie!_" he yelled his lover's name as both of his hands fell onto her shoulders, gripping them tightly as he coated Marie's mouth and the back of her throat with his thick, hot seed. Marie swallowed and took a deep breath in as she looked up at her lover; who, incidentally, looked sufficiently mindblown. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and licked her lips.

Marie slowly ran her hands back up Stein's chest and back over his shoulders, pulling him back into a kiss. She felt her body warm up again as she pressed it against Stein's, the hot water pouring over her once again.

"I can't believe you just did that." Stein chuckled, a smile plastered across his face. Marie ran her hands up and down Stein's muscular chest.

"It was my _pleasure_. Plus, you can repay me when you get your breath back..." Marie said, seductively. Stein smirked at her. He wrapped his arms around Marie's waist and spun her around, pressing her back against his chest. He placed his hands on Marie's stomach, drawing invisible lines across it. Marie placed her hands on top of Stein's, following his patterns. Stein pulled Marie's hair out of the way, sucking on the nape of her neck.

"Ste-ein…" Marie whined pleasurably.

"Do you know that you are the most sexy, brilliant woman I've ever met?" Stein asked in barely whisper, causing Marie to shudder. Stein's voice was an amazing amalgamation of his intelligent elocution and a deep huskiness; it combined to make a voice like no other. Marie bent her leg and ran her foot up and down the back of Stein's leg.

Stein ran his hand down the flat of Marie's pelvis, sliding his hand gently between Marie's legs, yet not actually breaching her lower lips. Stein liked to tease Marie, much to her disdain.

"Stein…" Marie said. Stein smirked, turned her around and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She relaxed into the kiss, her hands trailing across Stein's body. Marie gasped as Stein teased her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Marie felt the familiar tingling feeling in her core. She noticed Stein's renewed state of arousal and bit her bottom lip.

"Do you want to try it…standing up?" Marie asked, a blush covering her face. She felt kind of odd asking Stein to try something new, but they had to introduce new things to their repertoires somehow.

"Do you trust me not to drop you?" Stein asked. Marie nodded.

"Well, in that case…" Stein smirked. He swiftly picked up Marie, sliding her legs either side of Stein's hips.

"You ready?" Stein asked. Marie nodded and wrapped her arms around Stein's shoulders. He backed into the corner and lined himself up with Marie's core. Marie took a deep breath in. Stein lowered Marie onto his rigid manhood, causing her to moan with pleasure.

"S-Stein…" Marie said as Stein raised her up and down, completely and totally in control. The grinding sensation plus the strong grip of Stein's hands on her thighs made Marie melt.

"Just tell me what you want me to do, alright?" Stein asked Marie, ragged pants between each word. Stein grinned as Marie was rendered speechless for a while as he pushed himself deep inside of her, earning a high-pitched moan from her.

"Oh…S-Stein…Nnghh…" Marie exclaimed, clawing at Stein's back. Stein grunted as he continued to grind against Marie, evoking a whole different set of sensations than usual.

"F-Faster, Stein…" Marie managed to pant. Stein smirked as he began to move Marie faster against his pelvis, the heat and friction between Marie's core and Stein's shaft rising.

"Stein!" Marie exclaimed, close to climax. Stein's grunting suggested he was painfully close as well. The unique sensation of the stand-up sex and the hot water on their bodies meant that their sensitivity was at a maximum. It was probably a good thing; they really needed to get ready to get to work soon.

"Marie…" Stein whispered in her ear. Marie clawed at Stein's back, so close to finishing.

With one last thrust, Stein could hold on no longer and released deep within Marie. That was it for Marie, as well, and she climaxed, her juices mixing with the shower water and invisibly washing down the drain. Stein let her down onto her feet gently. Marie leant against Stein who, in turn, leant against the tiled wall of the shower.

"Well…that was the best morning I've had in a long while." Stein said, trying to catch his breath. He turned off the water and opened the shower door. He wondered just how much water he and Marie had actually wasted.

"Worth it." Stein smirked to himself.

"What?" Marie asked. Stein smirked at her.

"Nothing." Stein said, wrapping a towel around his waist. Marie looked at the love bite Stein had marked on her neck.

"If any of the students see this…" Marie said, tutting at Stein. Stein stood behind her.

"You're right." Stein said, adamantly.

"Right? About what?" Marie asked.

"If Kid sees this, he'll pass out. I should make a matching one on the other side." Stein said, sweeping Marie's blonde hair away from her neck and kissing it.

"I hate you." Marie giggled. She was powerless against Stein.

"You love me." Stein smirked, wrapping his arms around Marie's waist.

"Come on, Marie. You know you want to." Stein said, nuzzling into Marie's neck. Marie tilted her head, giving in to her meisters whines.

"You're terrible." Marie whispered, running her hand around Stein's neck and lacing her fingers up into his hair.

"So I've been told." Stein breathed down Marie's neck. Marie glanced over at the clock. Her eyes widened.

"Stein! We've got to go!" Marie exclaimed, clutching her towel around her and running out of the bathroom. Stein swiftly followed her into their bedroom and they proceeded to get dressed. Their clothes were strewn around the bedroom floor.

"Alright. Those are yours." Marie said, throwing Stein's trousers over to him. Stein caught them and threw them on the bed, pulling on a pair of boxers. He leant down at picked up Marie's bra.

"That's not mine." Stein said, throwing the piece of clothing over at Marie. She put it on quickly and continued to get dressed.

"Stein, could you throw me that shoe?" Marie asked, doing up her blouse. Stein leant over, halfway through putting his shirt on, and threw it to Marie awkwardly. She caught it with seeming ease and slid it on. She had finished dressing whilst Stein was still struggling.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Marie said, walking over to Stein. She pulled the bottom of his shirt down over his arms and zipped up his trousers.

"Hello." Stein said, looking away. Marie finished getting Stein dressed and stood back.

"I feel inadequate." Stein said, pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose and looking over at Marie.

"Really? After what happened in the shower this morning, you feel inadequate? I must be doing something wrong. Now, come on." Marie said, grabbing Stein's hand and dragging him out the door.

"And you think you feel inadequate?" Marie asked Stein, who just shrugged slightly. Stein's eyes widened and he made a throaty groan as the next words came out of Marie's mouth;

"_I _forgot to put on underwear."


End file.
